Involuntary Love Affair
by Cassandra1994
Summary: We both pulled apart and I opened my eyes only to look into his confused gaze. His eyes were conflicted and I'm sure mine were too. My best friend just kissed me and I kissed back. My boyfriend's friend/band mate just kissed me and I liked it. My hand went from his chest to his cheek. I wanted to kiss him and I knew I shouldn't. He made my heart skip and I liked every second of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own camp Rock**_

.:{}:.

_**This story idea came to me out of the blue while I was reading a book and decided to go with it, so I hope you guys like it.**_

_**This chapter is mainly an overview up until Mitchie's birthday.**_

_**This may be a two shot. If you want something more let me know and I can change it to more.**_

.:{}:.

After camp ended I was on cloud nine in my relationship with Shane. My parents didn't like him, but that was their job to not like my boyfriends. Jason and Nate became like my brothers and Caitlyn and Shane became close too. Even Tess turned around and we became best friends.

But slowly I came crashing back down to earth.

It started with simple fights, like him calling me someone else name (disrespectful), him canceling dates, but it soon escalated into complex fights. I didn't know what it was, but I started pulling myself from him. It was like dating a child who whined when he didn't get his way. He drifted towards Caitlyn and I towards Nate, Jason, and Tess.

Then came the _"incident."_ It happened about a year later, at the beginning of June.

Shane had been trying to go into being a single artist for a couple of months and the record label wouldn't let him. We had big arguments about that too. He got off the phone and started yelling at me for _"listening in on his phone conversation"_ when I was already in the room when _he_ called the label.

I got up and walked out without saying anything to him and went into the living room with Nate. We talked for a while and laughed at the TV. I got up and made my way to the kitchen, but my foot caught something and I started tumbling to the ground, but a pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulled me back and we both fell on the couch with me on top of him.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to face him and suddenly my lips brushed his. I didn't know we were that close and my body froze. I didn't move and neither did he.

After a while he moved his left arm from my waist to the side of my neck. We stared into each other's eyes for a while.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against my lips.

It took me a minute before I could answer. "Yeah, thanks to you." My eyes took an involuntary glace down at his lips before moving back to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I barely heard him whisper and before I could ask him what he was sorry for he closed the inch of space between our lips.

I felt my heart leap inside my chest, but I didn't know how to react. His kiss was different than Shane's. His kiss was simple, sweet, emotional, and passionate. While Shane's was anything but.

I eyes slowly closed and I leaned into the kiss, pressing my lips together with his.

We both pulled apart and I opened my eyes only to look into his confused gaze. His eyes were conflicted and I'm sure mine were too. My best friend just kissed me and I kissed back. My boyfriend's friend/band mate just kissed me and I liked it.

I like the way he held me, I like the way his lips felt on mine, I like the way he apologized before he even did it. He made my heart skip with a simple kiss and I like every little second of it.

My hand went from his chest to his cheek. I _wanted_ to kiss him and I knew I shouldn't. I was having an inner battle with myself and I knew he was facing the same thing. But I finally gave up. I moved my legs so they were on either side of him, sat up, and pulled him up with me.

He sat with his back against the arm of the couch. I looked down at his lips once more and he licked them. It would be so simple to just lean in and attach his lips with mine, but it would be wrong. I starting nibbling on my bottom lips, but stopped when his hand slowly pulled it away from my teeth. I looked back up into his eyes and I gave him a small smile before covering his mouth with mine.

I felt him smile into the kiss before taking his right hand and moving my body closer to him, and using his left rub small circles behind my neck. I relaxed more into his hold and ran my hand through his curly hair. He let his right hand slip under the hem of my shirt and grip my hip.

When we pulled away again I took a loose curl in my hand, pulled it down, let it go and I watched as it bounced back up. I chuckled then look into his eyes. They looked how I felt, relaxed.

He leaned forward and nibbled on my lip before placing little kisses on them. He moved to kiss my chin, cheeks, noise, and then he laid his lips on my forehead. I felt him sigh and wrap his arms around me.

We stayed that way until we heard Shane slam his bedroom door open. I jumped at the sound and scrambled off of his lap and stood up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered one last time before turning around and walking to his room.

.:{}:.

After that day things between us have been, different. Not the good different, but the bad different. The first week we barely talked, but there were glances. I would catch him looking at me and he would catch me looking at him. Then came the quick touches. I don't know how it started, but we would always find a way to touch some kind of way. It could be our lags under the table, quick brush of the hands when we were walking, or a shoulder bump. It even got to the point where I would just hit his shoulder, chest, or back just to feel him.

Next came the hand holding when we were alone. That started when Shane refused to take me home because it was _"too damn hot and he just did his hair."_ The sun was already down and his hair was fine. Nate volunteered to take me home since Jason is only allowed to drive during the daytime since he gets distracted easy. Five minutes out of the drive way he hesitantly took his right hand off the wheel, brought it to mine, and entwined our fingers together. He glanced over at me and I smiled and squeezed his hand.

We drove around going in circles for a while before he finally pulled up to my house. We sat in the drive way in the silence. He brought my hand up to him lips and kissed it then slowly let it go and I made my out of the car. After that we went out of our way to hold hands when it was just the two of us together.

We spent all of our free time together. When we were around other people we would text each other little private jokes, when we were apart we would either be talking on the phone or text. I barely got any sleep because I wouldn't want to hang up the phone at night. It turned into a routine for us: When I would start yawning on the phone we would talk a little more, he would sing quietly in my ear or we talk softly to one another, when he would sing I would almost instantly fall asleep or we would both fall asleep talking on the phone. When I wake up in the morning he would have texted me goodnight and I'll instantly text him good morning.

We talked about everything and when that runs out we talk about nothing, sing to each other on the phone, watch movies together (different places, but on the phone talking and laughing at the same parts), I would even give him the silent treatment over the phone but end up talking to him anyways. He would put me on speaker or have his Bluetooth in his ear and write/practice/sing new songs and ask for my input and vice-versa.

I shouldn't be feeling this way about him and I know that, but I can't help myself. I can't stop talking to him. I can be Mitchie without trying to be different or having to worry about him yelling at me. I never expected to feel like this.

Caitlyn and I were drifting apart. The only time I would see her is when she and I were both over at the boys' apartment and even then she was always with Shane. Not that I'm complaining, she was a distraction to him, and with him distracted I could hang out with Nate.

I soon realized I didn't have feeling for him anymore. It was just an annoyance when he was around. The only thing he talked about was Shane, music, and wanting to be a single artist.

I wanted to end things with him, but I wanted _him_ to break up with _me_. I didn't know why he wouldn't do it. The public didn't know about our relationship and I didn't know _how_ to break up with him.

I knew what he and Caitlyn were doing behind my back. Everyone knew, if it wasn't obvious enough with going to _talk_ behind closed doors every time you're together then it was the hicky alone his neck that gave it away. I didn't know what Nate and I were, but hand holding is as far as it went (minus the first time).

Until a week ago….

Nate said he had a surprise for me and the only think I needed was a bathing suit and an alibi to tell everyone. I of course told them I was sick and had to go home and told my parents I was going out and would be back later…

When Nate knocked on the front door I told my parents bye and ran to his car. When he got in the drivers' seat he handed me a blind fold and told me to put it on.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"It's either the blind fold or the truck." I rolled my eyes and blind folded myself. He reached out and grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth like he did the night he took me home. "Do you trust me?"

I nodded my head. "More than anyone else." He didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

When he turned off the car I strained my ears to pick up on any sound and I heard the faint sound of water, crickets, frogs, and the nightly buzz. He got out and opened my door for me. He took my hand in his and led me about 10 minutes from the car.

He stood behind me and slowly untied the blind fold and let it slip off my face. The first thing I noticed was the glow of the candles shimmering against the night sky. The two contrasted beautifully. I looked around and saw a blanket laid down on the ground, containers of food was spread out on top along with two towels and a radio. I looked towards the water and my breath stopped. Right in front of me was a medium sized water fall and there was a large pool mattress floating around. I walked over and kneed down to let my hand flow along the calm part of the water. The moon and starts were reflecting perfectly in it.

I got up and stripped out of my dress and tossed it on the ground and ran into the water. I turned around and Nate was watching me with a big smile plastered on his face. "Hurry up!" I yelled over to him laughing. He picked up my dress and shoes and put them on the blanket. He took off his shirt, shoes, and shirt and made his way into the water with me.

I turned around and swam to the water fall with him behind me. I stood under it and let the water cascade over me and laughed. I opened my eyes and he was watching me with a dazed look in his eyes. I smiled and slowly moved behind the water fall and waited for him to follow me.

He soon came through and swam towards me. I moved back smiling until my back hit the wall and stood on a large rock under the water.

When he made it to me he trapped me between his arms and my hands rested on his waist. We stared at each other for a while and he slowly moved his body closer, but still not fully touching.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said over the falls of the water.

My stomach tingled and I nodded my head. "I know."

"Stop me Mitchie." He lowered his head towards mine and he moved his hands moved to hold me through the water.

One hand went to the side of his neck and the other went to his biceps. He squeezed my waist and I squeezed my arm. "I don't want to."

He connected our foreheads and I put a little pressure on his neck letting him know I wanted his lips on mind. "Tell me no." He lowered the rest of the way and his lips wormed mine.

I his tongue slid across my lips and I opened up to him. His tongue moved over mine making me moan and my knees buckled.

He move his hand under me to my butt, picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He broke the kiss and gulped in air. His mouth moved down my neck and I shivered in pleasure while letting out another moan.

I gripped his face in both of my hands and crashed his lips back to mine. He slammed my back against the rocky wall behind me and I gasped in his mouth.

My hands moved to his hair and I tugged it hard between my fingers. He grunted and moved his hands up my sides. I tore my lips from his and leaned my head back against the rocky wall behind me.

He slowly unwrapped my legs from around him and I closed my eyes. I felt a little ripple in the water so I opened my eyes and Nate was gone. I then felt lips on my stomach under the water and I laughed and swatted at his arms under the water and he came up smiling.

I tried to hit his chest, but he caught my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my palm. "Are you ready?" He asked me.

I nodded my head not even know what he was talk about but went along with it. He pulled my hand and we both swam from behind the waterfall. He pulled my over to the side and we climbed the rocks to the top.

"I hope you know I am not jumping down from here." I told him.

He pulled me to him and my arms instantly went around his neck and he kissed me. "Do you trust me?" I nodded my head and kissed his lips again.

He bent down and I climbed on. My heart was beating like crazy inside my chest and I kissed the side of his neck. He took off with a running start and leaped into the air. I was hoping he could somehow start flying, but soon we dropped. I wanted to scream but the air wouldn't leave my throat and soon we crashed under the water.

When we resurfaced our laughter filled the area and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. At that moment I made myself a promise, if Shane didn't break up with me by my birthday next week, I was going to break up with him.

.:{}:.

_**I know this is not how I usually write but oh well. Let me know what you think.**_

_**I'm thinking a two-shot, but if you want more than I'll have to rewrite so things, but the back ground story will be the same.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**...:::Cassandra1994:::…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Camp Rock, and I'm ubber sorry for the longgg late you all had to endure. I'm about to graduate high school and everything has bee hectic lately. I'm about to move off for college and I'm working also. I recently wrote this, but it has a tone to grammar and maybe even spelling errors. SORRY once again. I LOVE ALL!**_

.:{}:.

_**New Year's Eve**_

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. I rolled over and grabbed my phone.

"Lynn." He grunted out as he answered the phone.

"Black." I whispered back with a smile. "Are you up?"

"Considering I'm on the phone with you, yes I am awake." I laughed and turned onto my back. "What are you doing Mitchie?"

I let a yawned and stretched my arms over my head. "Lying down talking to you, I just got up and I wanted to hear your voice." I took my free hand and tossed the pillow over my face to cover my smile. He started laughing and I rolled my eyes. "Don't laugh at me Black." I told him tossing the pillow from my face.

"Sorry, but it's cute."

I smiled and let a breath of air out of my mouth. "Whatever Nate."

"Don't act like you're mad Lynn, I can hear the smile on your face. Besides I love hearing your voice too."

"You're still missing something." I told him.

"Happy birthday baby." The smile grew on my face and my heart started beating faster. I loved when he called me that and he knew it. "Happy?"

I nodded my head. "Of course, now what's my present?"

He laughed and I knew he was smiling. "Who told you I got you a present?"

"Are you denying you got me a present?" I tried to make my voice sound serious, but ended up laughing regardless.

"Well I didn't get you a present Mitchie. I got you presents."

Before I could stop myself a squeal escaped my mouth and I started jumping up and down on my bed. "Presents? As more than one?"

I heard him laughing in the phone again, but I didn't care. "Calm down Mitchie."

I shook my head still bouncing on the bed. "What is it? Tell me one, only one please."

"When you calm down, I'll tell you." I stopped jumping up and down, lie back down, let out a loud breath of air and nodded my head. "Are you calm?"

"Yeah, I'm calm." I told him.

"I'm singing one and the rest you have to wait and see."

"How many is the rest? I need a number here Nate, how many more?" I was getting excited all over again.

"You'll find out later today."

I rolled my eyes but the smile didn't leave my face. "You're being a pain right now Black."

"You're just going to have to deal with it Lynn."

"When are you going to come over?" I couldn't wait to see him.

"If it was up to me I would say give me an hour, but I told Shane I would go with him to the store and help him find you a gift."

I rolled my eyes out of irritation and huffed. "Cancel. I don't want a gift from him. The only gift I care about is yours. Besides we won't even be together by the end of the night."

The end of the line was silent for a while. "You're breaking up with him?"

"I wanted to break up with him for a while, but I didn't know how." I told him softly. "I wanted him to break up with me, but it doesn't look like that is going to happen and I'll rather break up with him than be in a relationship with him. Besides, I really like this other guy."

He started chuckling and I smiled. "And who is this other guy?"

"Oh, you don't know him." I closed my eyes.

"Tell me about this mysterious man."

"You have to close your eyes to get the full effect of him." I said smiling.

"Alright eyes closed."

"You're lying. They're still open." I laughed enjoying myself.

He laughed into the phone and my stomach fluttered. "Alright, alright my eyes are closed now. Go on."

"Well for starters he's smart, funny, and we talk all of the time, but it's kind of a forbidden love affair right now."

"Go on."

"He understands me. He listens when I need to talk about something and he makes me feel different."

"How does he make you feel different?" He asked.

"He makes me smile all of the time."

"Are you smiling right now?"

"I've been smiling since I called you." I whispered to him.

Both of our voices turned down a volume. "Back to the feeling different part."

I laughed softly and shook my head. "When he laughs my heart flutters in my stomach, I think about him 90% of the time."

"And the other 10%?"

"Oh, I'm dreaming about him." I told him.

"Is that right?"

"Of course. He can sing, has curly hair, and he makes me laugh. His lips are soft and he's an amazing kisser."

"Why was this forbidden?"

"It was more of an involuntary love affair. I never meant to feel the things I feel for him." I told him. "It just happened and I liked it. I only thought of him as a best friend type of person, but in those few minutes he held me in his arms and kissed me—I started seeing him as a different person. He's amazing and I don't know why I didn't see it in the beginning. I love the feel of his lips on mine. After that night I couldn't stop thinking about you." I dropped the joking and really told him how I felt. "I knew I shouldn't feel the things I felt about you and still do, but I couldn't stop myself for falling for you. I couldn't stop thinking about our first kiss."

I stopped talking and listened to his soft breathing in my ear. "I couldn't stop thinking about it either. I've wanted to be with you for so long Mitchie, but I couldn't because of Shane. That night was my breaking point. I couldn't hold back."

"I'm glad you didn't."

Before I could say anything else I heard a loud banging sound from Nate's end of the phone. "What?" I heard him yell through the line. I tried to listen to the other person, but I couldn't hear. "Damnit Shane it's 8:00 in the morning, go back to sleep and I'll help you later." I laughed and shook my head. "I don't care if I'm complaining about the time and I'm on the phone. Get the hell out of my room." I didn't know what they were talking about, but I liked the sound of a pissed of Nate. "Baby, I have to go."

My heart started beating faster again, but I soon frowned once I got past the nickname. "Tell him you'll help him later."

"Don't worry about who I'm talking to Shane!" I heard Shane trying to yell into the phone over Nate. "He won't leave me alone until I help him. I'll talk to you later baby."

I let out a breath of air out of frustration, but couldn't help but smile at the name again. "I love when you call me that." I told him.

"I know. You get this goofy smile on your face." He laughed.

"I do not!" I sat up and looked at the mirror across the room and I had a big smile on my face.

"I bet you're wearing it right now."

My smile got bigger and I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and get off the phone Nate."

He laughed again before answering. "I'll talk to you later baby."

"Bye Nicklaus." I told him and hung up the phone.

.:{}:.

I like to think not a lot of people have their birthday on the same day as mine; I'm a New Year's baby. Not only do I get presidents, but I also like to think random people are celebrating my birthday along with me.

So when the sound of knocking on the door I became excited. I ran down the stairs causing me to almost bump into my mom and opened the door.

"My presents, where are they?" I said once I opened the door.

Nate glanced behind me before pulling me into his arms, closing the door behind me, and laying his lips on mine. His hands went to my hips and mine reached behind his head pulling him closer to me.

"Happy birthday Mitchie," he whispered once he slowly pulled away.

"Presents?" I whispered causing my breath to float across his face.

"You're first present is me telling Shane that you were sick so no one would come with us tonight."

"And where are we going?" I asked him leaning against my front door?

"Main Street," his hands grasped mine and his thumb ran over my knuckles.

.:{}:.

Main St. was already crowded with people. Some people we knew and others we didn't. We walked out on the pear together with his arm pulled around me. I didn't care who saw us. I only wanted to spend my birthday with the person beside me.

It was only five minutes till the New Year and it was the most fun I have had in a long time, most likely due to the person beside me.

"IT'S ALMOST THE NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!" The voice on the intercom says excitedly. "NOW THIS IS A NEW TRIDITION THAT WERE STARTING THIS YEAR! WHOEVER YOUR HERE WITH YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GIVE THEM A NICE BIG KISS! OKEY SO HERE GOES THE COUNT DOWN!"

"10 . . 9 . . 8"We all count together.

". . 7 . . 6 . . 5 . . 4" I turn to look at Nate and he's looking at me.

I bite my lip, he lick his, my knees feel weak.

". . 3 . . 2 . . 1! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The voice said.

Before I could even think either to kiss him or not, Nate pulls me to his chest and kisses me right smack on the lips. I gripped his shirt and pulled his body to mine. I slide my hand to the back of his neck and brought his face to mine. One of his hands went around my waist and tried to move me closer to his body and the other was playing in my hair. My left hand was around his neck while my other hand went to the back of his head, entangling my fingers in his hair. I was completely lost in his kiss.

The next thing I felt was his tongue tracing the outline of my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. Once our tongues touched I got weak in the knees again and was glad that his hand was on my waist line holding me up so I wouldn't fall. He kissed me slowly and passionately.

He removed his lips from mine while opening his eyes and took a step towards me and ducked his head in the side of my neck. I could feel his lips pulling on both side, transforming his face to one with a smile. He hooked his arms around my waist and took a deep breath.

When he took a step back I realize there was a woman taking pictures of everyone around her, but stopped at us.

"Hey do you guys want your pictures taken. I won't charge you a thing, you two are just a very cute couple." She said smiling. We didn't bother to correct her about our tittle of being a couple.

"What do you say Mitchie?"

"Yea that would be fun." I turned to the lady, "So how do you want us to pose?" I asked.

"Sweetie, just have fun with it. That's how the best photos happen." She said.

"Okay."

The first thing Nate and I did was hold our hands together and smile looking into each other eyes. He kissed me on the noise and I blushed a little. He then picked me up like we were getting married one picture with me in his arms laughing and the other with me still in his arms but we were kissing again. I jumped on his back and she took a picture of that and also one when I kissed his cheek while still on his back.

When I got down he pulled me to him. "Happy New Year Mitchie." He whispered in my ear. He picked me up and twirled me around in his arms while we both laughed enjoying ourselves. "Happy New Year Nate." I said still laughing in his arms. When he put me down we locked hands and just stared into each other eyes. Both of us wanting to kiss the other but neither one of us wanted to give in first. I shook my head and was about to lean in to give him a kiss, and he knew it grinning wider.

"Shut up Nate or I'm going to have to wipe that grin off your face."

He smiled even wider and said, "Oh please do Mitchie." I smiled and then kissed up his neck, up his jaw making my way to his mouth. I ran my hands up his stomach feeling his abs and chest. Then moved my hands through his hair. I deepened the kiss even more. When he was really getting into it I stepped back and stuck my tongue at him. "Mitchie," he complained, "That was so not fair." He pouted.

"Whatever Nate." I turned to look at the lady who was still taking our pictures. "So is that all or so you need to take more pictures?"

"No sweetie, this should be enough." She said. She took out a piece of paper and a pen, "I just need your addresses to mail you the pictures and your names also."

"Nate I'll write your name down too." I said not looking at him. While I'm writing down our information Shane came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him. "Nate stop I need to write this down." I laugh pushing him away and continue writing down our information before giving the paper back to the lady.

"Now can I have you in my arms Mitchie?" He pouted, crossing his arms on his chest and poking his bottom lip out looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Aw Nicky, are you sad?" I said in a baby voice, walking up to him smiling.

"Maybe," he took a step back.

I took a step forward to match his step back. "Well what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmm," his lips turned up into a smile. "I don't know." He surged his shoulders


End file.
